Norway
Norway, officially the Kingdom of Norway, is a sovereign country whose territory comprises the western portion of the Scandinavian Peninsula plus Jan Mayen and the Arctic archipelago of Svalbard. During the Second World War, Norway was invaded by Nazi Germany and subsequently occupied. King Haakon and the Norwegian government escaped to Rotherhithe, in London, along with thousands of compatriots. Many continued to fight under the aegis of the the British Armed Forces, forming a number of units and manning more than 70 warships. Second World War Navy *Destroyers: **HNoMS Arendal (Hunt class) **HNoMS Bath (Town class) - torpedoed and sunk, 19 August 1941 **HNoMS Draug (Draug class) - scrapped 1944 **HNoMS Eskdale (Hunt class) - sunk off The Lizard, Cornwall, 14 April 1943 **HNoMS Glaisdale (Hunt class) **HNoMS Lincoln (Town class) **HNoMS Mansfield (Town class) **HNoMS Newport (Town class) **HNoMS Sleipner (Sleipner class) **HNoMS Svenner (S class) - torpedoed and sunk on D-Day, 6 June 1944 **HNoMS St Albans (Town class) **HNoMS Stord (S class) *Corvettes: **HNoMS Andenes (Flower class) **HNoMS Nordkyn (Flower class) **HNoMS Eglantine (Flower class) **HNoMS Montbretia (Flower class) - sunk by U-262 on 18 November 1942. **HNoMS Rose (Flower class) - sunk in collision with HMS Manners, 26 October 1944 **HNoMS Potentilla (Flower class) **HNoMS Tunsberg Castle (Castle class) - sunk by a mine near Båtsfjord, Norway, 12 December 1944. *Submarines: **HNoMS Ula (U class) **HNoMS Utsira (V class) **HNoMS Uredd (U class) - lost off Norway, 24 February 1943 *Motor torpedo boats: **HNoMS MTB 5 (Vosper 60 feet-type) - sunk by explosion off Dover, 1 July 1941 **HNoMS MTB 6 (Vosper 60 feet-type) - sunk by storm off Beachy Head, 29 June 1940 **HNoMS MTB 56 ''(Thornycroft 75 feet-type) **HNoMS ''MTB 345 (Thornycroft experimental-type) - captured by Germany off Aspoy, 28 July 1943 **HNoMS MTB 618 (Fairmile D class) **HNoMS MTB 619 (Fairmile D class) **HNoMS MGB 620 (Fairmile D class) **HNoMS MTB 623 (Fairmile D class) **HNoMS MTB 625 (Fairmile D class) - wrecked off Shetland Islands, 8 February 1944 **HNoMS MTB 626 (Fairmile D class) - burned out, Lerwick, 22 November 1943 **HNoMS MTB 627 (Fairmile D class) **HNoMS MTB 631 (Fairmile D class) - wrecked off Floro, 14 March 1943 **HNoMS MTB 653 (Fairmile D class) **HNoMS MTB 688 (Fairmile D class) **HNoMS MTB 704 (Fairmile D class) **HNoMS MTB 709 (Fairmile D class) **HNoMS MTB 711 (Fairmile D class) **HNoMS MTB 712 (Fairmile D class) - wrecked off Shetland Islands, 26 January 1945 **HNoMS MTB 713 (Fairmile D class) **HNoMS MTB 715 (Fairmile D class) - destroyed by explosion, Fosnevaag, 19 May 1945 **HNoMS MTB 716 (Fairmile D class) **HNoMS MTB 717 (Fairmile D class) *Motor launches (Fairmile B class): **HNoMS ML 122 **HNoMS ML 125 **HNoMS ML 128 **HNoMS ML 208 **HNoMS ML 210 - mined and sunk off Dieppe, 15 February 1944 **HNoMS ML 233 **HNoMS ML 573 *Minesweepers: **HNoMS Orkla **HNoMS Vefsna *Submarine chasers: **HNoMS Hessa **HNoMS Hitra **HNoMS King Haakon VII **HNoMS Vigra *Trawlers: **HNoMs Jeløy **HNoMs Karmøy **HNoMS Nordhav II - torpedoed and sunk off Dundee, 10 March 1945 **HNoMs Oksøy **HNoMs Tromøy (ii) **HNoMs Tromøy (iii) Army *Norwegian Brigade **2nd Mountain Company **Independent Reconnaissance Company (formerly Norwegian Company Iceland) *Norwegian Independent Company 1 *Norwegian Independent Parachute Company *No. 5 Norwegian Troop, No. 10 (Inter-Allied) Commando Royal Air Force *No. 330 Squadron *No. 331 Squadron *No. 332 Squadron *No. 333 Squadron *No. 334 Squadron People *Rolf Hauge, commanding officer of 5 Norwegian Troop, No. 10 (Inter-Allied) Commando Category:Norwegian military personnel